


Expanding the Family

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Midsummer's Children [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Castiel is a Good Friend, Dean misses his Momma, I do terrible things to these characters, and I feel awful about it, hes the baby, its cas, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Dean walked through the forest surrounding his new home slowly, trying to make sense of his life now.First he found out that he and Sammy had a younger brother, who inevitably became Dean's responsibility to take care of, and then they were being adopted or whatever by some dude named Loki as one of Dad's attempts to get rid of what killed Momma, and then it was revealed that Loki wasn't Loki at all, but some Angel dude called Gabriel who decided he liked life on earth better, and started calling himself Loki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, as it would turn out, new glasses + no school = lots of free time for writing.
> 
> As it would also turn out, I can't write happy things anymore. Give it a few days. I've got plans.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WORK IS POSTED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN BY THE AUTHOR, AND ONLY TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU FIND THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND POSTED WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

**Expanding the Family**

 

* * *

 

 

Dean walked through the forest surrounding his new home slowly, trying to make sense of his life now.

First he found out that he and Sammy had a younger brother, who inevitably became Dean's responsibility to take care of, and then they were being adopted or whatever by some dude named Loki as one of Dad's attempts to get rid of what killed Momma, and then it was revealed that Loki wasn't Loki at all, but some Angel dude called Gabriel who decided he liked life on earth better, and started calling himself Loki.

Sammy had seemed to understand things better than Dean, like he always did, but Dean was still super confused. In Dean's opinion, life couldn't get much weirder anymore. Then again, knowing how things had been recently, weirder things would probably end up happening soon.

In fact, it had been Loki, Gabriel, whoever he really was, who had suggested that Dean take a walk in the first place.

“There's plenty of land out there for you and Sam to play in.” He'd whispered as he finished putting Sam down for a nap. “How about you go and explore for a while, while I work on getting us moved in?” He'd left no room for argument, and Dean had little option other than to agree.

Just like his Momma had done whenever he didn't want to go to the store with her.

Carefully balancing as he crossed over a fallen log that laid over a small creek, Dean had to hand it to his new guardian. He'd gotten them a house with the biggest backyard imaginable, and even though he'd said that there was a fence that would let him know when he'd hit the edge of the property, Dean had been walking for at least half an hour, and hadn't seen any trace of a fence.

Not only had Dean not seen the fence that was supposedly there, he also hadn't seen any thorns, poison ivy, or anything else that could be considered potentially dangerous. He had seen beehives though, but they were all super high up, and no bees had come up to him to try to sting him.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any wasps, hornets, or ants either.

Jumping off the log, he kept walking, trying to map out the forest in his head. He knew that he was supposed to be safe now, and that nothing would try to attack him with Loki around, but it wouldn't hurt him to be cautious, even if it were for nothing.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud. Crouching down silently, Dean reached for the knife he kept tucked into his boot, before freezing. He'd almost forgotten that his knife had been confiscated the day before the Summer Solstice, after he'd been caught with it at the park.

Anxiety rising at the lack of any weapons, Dean silently patted the ground, heart rate picking up when he couldn't feel any rocks or sticks that were big enough to use. Hearing the thud again, Dean forgot any plans of finding a weapon, backing against the tree and covering his ears.

After a few moments, the thud hadn't sounded off again, and Dean cautiously lowered his hands, vision slightly fuzzy from tears that were slowly forming. Peeking out around the tree, Dean gasped softly at what he saw.

There was a boy, sitting in the dirt.

It was hard to tell from the distance, as he was kinda far away, but the boy looked about as big as Dean, maybe a bit smaller. He looked like he was wearing a coat or something that hid his clothes, and he had really messy black hair.

When the boy sounded like he was starting to cry, Dean quickly wiped his own tears away, before standing up and quietly walking towards him. Standing a few feet away from the boy, Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, before sitting on the ground next to the boy. “Who are you? Are you lost?” He asked, voice shaking slightly from nerves.

The boy sniffled softly, before nodding, rubbing his eyes before turning to face Dean. “I went where I wasn't supposed to and then I fell and now I'm lost and I don't know where I am or how to get home or anything!” He said, more tears falling from his super blue eyes.

Older brother instincts kicking in quickly, Dean reached over to the boy and pulled him into a hug, holding him close when he latched onto him. “Don't worry, you're safe here. I can take you back home with me, and have Gabe help get you home if you want?” He asked, rubbing the boy's back carefully, still slightly confused and unsure as to what to do.

The boy nodded, still refusing to pull away from Dean. That made things difficult. He had to get him back to Gabe so that he could go back home, but he wouldn't let go…..

Shrugging softly, Dean figured that at the most. the boy was about the size of a six year-old, easily small enough for him to pick up. Biting his lip gently, Dean carefully adjusted his grip on the smaller boy, before standing up, carrying him with practiced ease. “Don't worry, I'll help you get home. I'm Dean, what's your name?” He asked, slowly beginning to carry the smaller boy back towards the house.

The boy sniffled again, burying his face in Dean's shoulder before mumbling. “'m Castiel.”

Dean smiled a little, crossing the log bridge easily despite the added weight. “Nice to meet you Castiel! Ya know, you remind me of my brother Sammy. He's kinda quiet like you, but he really likes cuddles and stories and playing games. What do you like to do for fun?” He knew that he might be annoying, but distracting Sammy always helped to calm him down when he was upset, so it was worth a shot to try with Castiel.

“My brothers tell me stories.” The boy whispered, tears slowing as Dean's distractions seemed to b working.

“Really? What kinda stories?”

Cas pulled back slightly, wiping his eyes before laying his head back on Dean's shoulder. “They like telling me about places they've been, and things and people they've seen. They don't read me anything though, one of my older brothers took all the books and hid them before he left, and now no one knows where they are.”

  


 

* * *

  


  


They continued talking for a while, Dean secretly glad that Castiel had stopped crying. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was almost as if the boy's sorrow and fear had influenced Dean's somehow, the way Sammy tended to do if he couldn't explain it.

After a moment's thought, he decided it didn't matter. Castiel was his friend now, and if he were different like Sammy was, it would be unfair to push Castiel away while still accepting Sammy.

Now that the house was back in sight, Dean realized that Cas had been really quiet the last couple minutes of the walk.

Glancing down at the boy in his arms, he laughed quietly when he saw that he was asleep. Adjusting his grip on his new friend, he made the last two minutes of the walk, before climbing the steps of the porch.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to open the door while still holding Castiel, Dean shifted his balance, before kicking the door a couple of times, hoping to get Gabe's attention. After a few moments, Dean groaned slightly in frustration, kicking the door again.

“Come on Gabe, this is serious!” He mumbled, ready to kick the door yet again before freezing as the door slowly began to open.

“Relax Adam, I'm just letting your brother back in!” He soothed, bouncing the fussy baby in his arms for a moment, before freezing when he saw the boy in Dean's arms. “Dean, who is that?” He asked quietly, gaze frozen on the messy black hair of the other boy.

Dean shrugged, pushing the door further open and walking around his guardian towards the living room, where there was a brown leather couch. Sitting down on the couch, he was delighted to find that it was super soft, and more than comfy enough for Dean to keep Castiel on his lap while sitting down.

Seeing Gabe's expectant gaze, Dean sighed softly before beginning. “He said his name's Castiel, and he's lost. I kinda figured that you could maybe help him get home?” Turning his best puppy dog eyes towards Gabe, Dean trailed off a little bit towards the end, hugging his new friend tightly as he looked away from Gabe's golden gaze.

Several seconds passed, and anxiety once again began to build in Dean, before he heard Gabe sigh, and his chin was gently lifted, until he once again met the being's gaze. “Look, I'm not mad at you, ok Kiddo? I just need to know where you found Cassie here, so I can figure out how he got through all the warding I put up in order to keep you guys safe.”

Shaking slightly, Dean started to calm as Castiel sat up, rubbing his eyes gently with his fists as he yawned. After a moment, the boy seemed to realize where he was, eyes widening as he turned to face Gabe. Without a word, he slid out of Dean's embrace, and stood in front of Gabe, head tilted to the side slightly, before he spoke.

“Who are you? You feel like my biggest brothers, but there's only two of them cuz one of them left and no one knows where he is, and the other one is somewhere no one knows where he is. Well, my biggest brothers might know but if they do they aren't telling anyone, especially not me or anyone around my age.” The boy rambled on for a while, only stopping when he ran out of breath.

Gabe grinned, reaching out with his free hand and running a hand through Castiel's messy hair. “Well, you certainly have a lot to say about everything, don't you Little One?” He asked, laughing as Castiel's cheeks slowly became dusted in pink. “Awww, aren't you just the cutest Fledgling I've ever seen! Now then, who's your caretaker? You're far too young to be wondering around all by yourself, and no caretaker should leave their charge all alone like you are.”

Cas pouted a little bit, brilliant blue eyes closing slowly as he leaned into Gabe's gentle touch. “Balthy used to, but then he left, and now no one wants to be my new caretaker, because my wings aren't pretty and colored like all the other's wings are.”

Dean slid off the couch, frowning softly as he looked between his new friend and his new guardian. “What do you mean? Are you an angel like Gabe is?” He asked, voice quiet as he stood off to the side, biting his lip nervously.

Castiel turned towards Dean, nodding before reaching out and gently pulling Dean's lip away from his teeth. “I am. You know, you really shouldn't bite your lip so much, you might hurt yourself.” He told him off softly, before placing his hand on the boy's cheek.

Dean's eyes widened, filling with tears. His Momma used to tell him that all the time before…..

Castiel tilted his head, brow creasing in confusion. “Dean? What's wrong?”

Without even thinking, Dean flung himself at Castiel, clinging to the other's jacket as he sobbed. He felt Castiel wrap his arms around him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He wanted his Momma, but he knew that he'd never see her again.


End file.
